Suicidemouse.avi
Suicidemouse.avi (or commonly known as "Suicide Mouse" for short) is a lost episode Creepypasta that consists a lost cartoon of Mickey Mouse, directed by Walt Disney. Synopsis The three-minute film features a continuous loop of Mickey Mouse walking, passing through six or more buildings in the background before fading out to black at the end of the video. When looking at the new digitized copy of the film inside the Animation Studios of Walt Disney, it had an additional six minutes and four seconds. The film was different at this point, and it contained impossible images in the final thirty seconds, which led an employee to commit suicide by exiting out of the room, grabbing a security guard's pistol before shooting himself in the head. Plot (This is only the plot of the Creepypasta, if you want to read the original, see it here ): The story introduces the rumors about a lost Mickey Mouse film that was unreleased due to many Disney fans. The film consists a three mintue continuous loop of Mickey Mouse walking, passing six or more buildings before fading out to black at the end. During the film, the sounds of a person banging on piano keys can be heard in the background until a minute and a half before it cuts to the hissing noise of static. Film critic, Leonard Maltin, was reviewing the cartoon in the Animation Studios and states that the film was too junky to be put in one of the complete series on DVD. He wanted to have a digital copy of the film due to the fact that it was originally created by Walt himself. The digitized version was about nine minutes and four seconds long. An assistant e-mailed the author about the video's description. The film contains loud noises, flashing colors that shouldn't have been possible back at the time, and impossible images at the end of the final thirty seconds which (what he heard from) led an employee to stumble out of the room and attempt suicide by grabbing a security guard's pistol before shooting himself in the head. The film ended with a piece of Russian text that roughly translates to, "the sights of hell brings its viewers back in." Nobody else saw the video, but some say that it was up on Rapidshare, and it have a dozens of attempts on downloading it from employees inside the studios, whom have been now terminated from their jobs. The assistant warns the author that if he ever found a copy of it under the filename, suicidemouse.avi, he warns him NOT to view it and to contact him immediately. He ends his e-mail with his initials, TR'' (Ted "Theodore" Roosevelt).'' The author concludes that he tries to find a copy of the film, but he knows there is one out there. Speculation According to Snopes , they claim that the film was made during Walt Disney's surrealist period. It was a sequence taken from his Un Souris Andalou (1931) film. All of the prints of this film were destroyed in the mid-40's after it spread out in New York. He had a mental breakdown during after releasing Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. However, this was claimed to be false since Snopes was referring to Salvador Dali's 1929 silent film, "Un Chien Andalou." '' Origins Around 2001, a user named SoHo leaked a comic strip on Geocities with the following title: Mickey Mouse Trying to Commit Suicide , written and drawn by Floyd Gottfredson. The comic strips were later mentioned on Mouseplanet.com around 2006, plus a following interview of Walt Disney behind the strip. Around October 2009, the Creepypasta was published on 4chan's /x/ by anonymous user (filler2001@gmail.com), now identified as Nintendo News Reporter, Alexander Culafi. A YouTuber named Jojacob666, confirmed that he made a video recreation based off the pasta. He made a preview .gif of it on the thread the next day. His video was later uploaded onto YouTube around the 27th of October by user Dakabt. A duplicate of the video has been uploaded by YouTuber, Nec1 around the November of 2009 with the following Creepypasta linked in the description. The video was later uploaded by YouTuber, "suicidemouseavi", known as the most popular and existing one with a gain of over 3 million views. Trivia * In the original version of the Suicide Mouse pasta, the employee that stumbles out of the room with pale originally says, "I cannot see what has been unseen." The phrase was later changed by Nec1, and turned it into: "Real suffering is not known." * The creator of the Suicidemouse.avi video made other clips too that are similar to this one, such as The Grifter and the infamous Candle Cove Screaming Episode video. * This was the first Creepypasta ever to be put in the lost episode genre. * In 2013, the creator of the Suicidemouse.avi pasta wanted to know if the genre and the story were actually connected at all, since people thought that Suicide Mouse was mistaken as one of the later pastas, such as Squidward's Suicide and Dead Bart. He was proud of how the pasta spread throughout the internet since people were talking about it just an hour ago. (''Link to the archived /x/ post is [http://archive.4plebs.org/x/thread/12486277/ here]). * There are more video recreations on YouTube since 2011. Video Recreations Conclusion Many people think that the Suicide Mouse creepypasta is tiring and cliche, but it still remains a creepy classic. External Links * Creepypasta ~ Lost Episode Category * Creepypasta Wiki - Suicidemouse.avi * Snopes ~ Disney's suicide mouse * Geocities ~ Mickey Mouse Trying to Commit Suicide * Wikipedia - Floyd Gottfredson * Mouseplanet.com - Mickey Mouse Trying to Commit Suicide * 4chanarchive.org ~ Suicidemouse.avi * VentureFizz ~ Alexander Culafi (creator of the Suicidemouse.avi) * YouTube - jojacob666 * E621.net ~ Jojacob666's preview .gif of Suicidemouse.avi * YouTube - Suicide Mouse - Unseen Freaky Footage (Nec1) * YouTube ~ Nec1 * YouTube - suicidemouse (uploaded by "suicidemouseavi") * Facepunch.net ~ Suicide Mouse - Unseen Freaky Footage Category:Videos Category:Disturbing Category:Lost Episodes Category:Historical Archive Category:4chan